What is Love?
by Kaye Nightshade
Summary: These will be possibly a collection of drabbles asking them What is Love. More details if you read the story... CHAPTER 7 is up! OFFICIAL HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Dan

**This is basically a little drabble for Dan. Each chapter would be a different emotion, hopefully. Enjoy! Please point out mistakes, I know there are a lot.

* * *

**

**_What is Love?_**

**_by: KayeLuv  
_**

Chapter One: Dan

Hello? Hello, is this thing on? Yeah, there we go!

Hello everyone, it's me Dan! Twenty-one years old and proud of it. I'm here today in my awesome ninja headquarters also known as my room. It's sunny out, quiet, birds are singing, plants are growing… okay now I sound like a reporter or something. Anyways I'm here to talk about a certain topic called, love. Yes, love. Maybe it all started when cavemen ruled and dinosaurs existed… Honestly, I'm not so sure when it really started. A lot, and I mean a lot of people don't understand this topic. Even the most intelligent scientists and philosophers don't even understand this certain topic, what I'm about to talk about today. Even me, I don't understand this stupid topic Amy keeps on nagging me to think about. Honestly, I don't think I _like _love. It's so… vulgar! Now it's happening Amy's smartness is spreading. This is terrible! I just used a very big word. That was weird.

Anyways, what did love do to us that was bad? Hmm… let's start from the beginning, Gideon and Olivia Cahill? Yup, that's a good topic to start out. Let's see… When Gideon and Olivia met what do you think happened? Maybe, love at first sight or second sight or even third sight. I'm not Gideon, how should I know. Then or even maybe they started dating, wait, were there dating then? Nah, never mind that. Then they got married, nothing happened, _yet_. But when they're children came along things started to get messy. You all know the story. The hunt for the clues, the clue hunting, the clue hunt… Aren't they all the same? Eh, anyways everything started because of G.O (yeah that's right I gave them a nickname).Or in other words, love. Because they both had children that fought with each other and so on so forth. Then war, fights and betrayals, more fighting became of that and never would be united. Because of it there were a lot of bloodshed, deaths, murders and crying. What if G.O never got married? Nah, that would be worse. There would be still love on the Earth.

Hmm… because of love for the clues and love for Amy and I my parents sacrificed themselves. Sometimes I wish I would be dead right now. But one fateful flaw for that I would never ever discovered… Ninjas! Oh yes, ninjas! With the hai ya! And other hai ya!

Maybe I should take back what I said, love is something you can cherish for the rest of your lives, nourish it, care for it, now I sound like a gardener. Anywho, just remember don't take love for granted. That's all I have to say right now. Because I'm going out for lunch with a _girl_. Yes, a girl. Not Amy! A girl. Thanks for listening! Hope you learn something, because I did.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's really short, because it's a drabble! I hope you enjoyed.  
**

**Anyways, I'd like all of you to vote, either:**

**A) Every chapter another character. Example: Chapter one: Dan, Chapter two: Amy, Chapter three: Ian and etc. Until I run out of characters I would go back to Dan.  
**

**B) All chapters are Dan.**

**I would like all of you to vote what emotion would be on the next chapter and either choice A or B. I will count it all from reviews ONLY. I'll see what emotion and choice has the most. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Amy

_**What is Love?**_

Chapter 2: Amy

No! I said no, Dan…Oh, alright! Give me the recorder. Thank you.

Hmm… What is love for me? Well, love for me means, a strong affection to another person. Unlike Dan, I find love a very interesting subject to talk about. Without love in the world, we would never have existed.

The positives of love for me is: Without love, I would never have existed as I said before. I would have never knew what the clue hunt was. Grace. Everything says it all in her name. My parents, without them I never would have a wonderful-I mean- "interesting" life. And most of all Dan and Nellie, you all know what they did to me.

Now let's go to the negatives: Well, the negatives of love is well, people get heartbroken, like me. I experienced this back at the clue hunt. When, as you all know the Kabras trapped me-I mean- us at a cave in South Korea. Where I cried my eyes out, breathed a lot of air, and I can't and will never forget that terrible experience. But there are exceptions before the betrayal, gorgeous amber eyes, a flash of dark skin and… Oh! Sorry about that, I was going off topic.

Sorry, I feel embarrassed now. I just want to say that love does have its ups and downs. Advantages and disadvantages.

That's all I have to say now. Happy now, Dan? Amy, signing off. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Ian

**Yey, Chapter 3's up! I forgot to put this in Chapter 2, Thank you for all voting! You all chose choice A! *applause* This chapter is a tad bit OOC. This is unbetead. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

_**What is Love?**_

Chapter 3: Ian

What is love, you say? For me, love is a waste of time and money. Love is something I don't care about. Love also has, sparkling jade green eyes, reddish brown hair… I mean, love is rubbish.

It's rubbish because a lot of people will still get hurt and betrayed. Like, for example, a boyfriend breaking up with his girlfriend, the girlfriend gets heartbroken and cry until her heart's content. While, the boyfriend either, comforts the girl or just shrug and walk away.

Like me, I admit, I break a LOT of bratty worthless girls' hearts. They aren't worth any of my time. Unlike, a certain someone I met in the clue hunt, but that certain girl can cry, a lot. That's why I feel she's too fragile. She is a good person, inside and out, caring for her love ones, like me, I am great inside and out, especially at the outside, right?

Why are you smirking, Natalie? Ugh. Can you leave me in peace? This is my room! Wait, how did you even get inside? Get. Out. Now. Remind me later to tell Marie to buy a new and more complicated lock. I really need a better one, even though this lock has only lived for two days.

Anyways, back to the topic. Love as you all know is useless in our lives. What has love done to me? Well, yeah, I was born, and my looks and fortune. But that's all, right…?

Anyways, I'm about to sign off. I might ask Amy to go out and have dinner…Wait! Why did I say that! That was none of your business. Now, good bye!

Ian Kabra signing off.

* * *

**Done! Yey! This is no doubt OOC. Did you enjoy? Add it in your review! Please review! Did I sound desperate to you?**

**This isn't (or is it?) advertising for my other story, Garden Party Disaster. The story is filled with humor. Check it out if you like humor. ;)**

**~KL  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Natalie

**Here we are Chapter 4! As for Clue (fanCLUbofme), Nellie will be on the next chapter. Because I was really planning Natalie in this chapter. UNBETAED. Okay, that's all I have to say right now. Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

**

_**What is Love?**_

Chapter 4: Natalie

Nice… Nope… Nice…Nope… Ugh, my nails are so difficult to perfect, myself! Too bad my manicurist is out, remind me to fire her later…

Huh? What? Oh no, no Ian. Not in my life! What? No, you can't! I need a new manicurist! Oh alright!

What is love? Love is something easy for me, because I have the looks, the money and the personality. What else is there? I have everything a perfect girl needs. What else can there be? I can just ignore ugly boys or even break their hearts, while handsome boys well… it's a technique of mine. I can't tell you though. Too bad, for you! Anyways, love is a cup of tea.

A lot of people _think_ it's a very complicated subject, but to me it's as easy as cracking NASA's code for their vault.

The only lacking of love is from my so called "parents". One went to jail and the other went to hiding. Good parents, huh?

Remember, love is easy in one part but there are other parts that can have difficulty. The only difficulty I had was from my "parents". But I have thought of something, maybe people only like me because of my looks, money and my dart gun. I always had trouble with that.

AAAHHH! NOOO! My nail! It broke! Ian, where's the new manicurist? I need her, now!

Okay, Ian speaking. Natalie can't say good bye, right now. Because she broke her nail. So, Ian and Natalie now signing off.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this is shorter than the previous ones. I think this is very OOC. Comment? Review? Press the button it's just down there. Look down there, press it! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Nellie

**Hello everyone, once again! Here is a response for Clue (fanCLUbofme). UNBETAED. And bla bla bla... On with the story!

* * *

**

_**What is Love?**_

Chapter 5: Nellie

Mmm… This is good, as always. I have to get more of these! Thank you, Amy and Dan for giving me this. I am forever in your debt, kiddos! Mmm… I just love Cheetos!

What was that? No, no way! Nu uh! Wait, what was that? Both of you would buy me more Cheetos? Hmm… Let me think again of the decision… Yes! Okay! But this time, it has to be the crunchy one.

Okay, here we go! Love, love is something you get angry with. Done! Where's my Cheetos? Ugh, okay. Love is something you get angry with or for my part, furious. For example, when the three of us went to Egypt we met a guy named, I forgot was it Theo? I think it was, so it was Theo then. That guy actually betrayed me-I mean- us. He tried to steal that small gold thingy with his grandmother, Grace's so called "friend". Did the old lady lose a screw from her brain? Well, she is old… That reminds me, where's my Cheetos? I'm just kidding! I think.

Anyways, love, from my experience, gives me experience to _always_ put your au pairees (is that even a word?) before your own stuff. Protect them, love them, eat them… Sorry, got a little got carried away there. I wasn't necessarily going to eat them, I was thinking of more Cheetos… Oops! Going off topic there.

Well, I have to end soon because my stomach is growling like crazy. Wait, what was that stomach? Cheetos? Kiddos! Where's the Cheetos? I'm hungry! Okay, Nellie signing out, because the gigantic bowl of Cheetos is coming! Wish me luck!

Goodbye.

* * *

**I know this is very OOC. It has maybe a LOT of mistakes. So review? Yeah, that's all I have to say.**

**"Cheetos is awesome, as always."**

**~KL  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Holts

**Hello everyone! Finally updated! This chapter would be the Holts. But sorry, Alex Almighty I cannot make it Eisenhower and Mary-Todd because I was really planning the Holts for Chapter 6. So, here the Holt siblings! UNBETAED. (Yeah, I'm really stupid forgetting to give this to a beta, let's just say all the chapters of this story is unbetaed). On to the story!

* * *

**

**_What is Love?_**

Chapter 6: The Holts

Hey guys! Hamilton here, you know why I'm speaking in this recorder right now? Here's the story, I was happily walking around the park, observing my surroundings then Dan came and shoved this recorder to me and said "You have to answer one question: What is Love?" Then he ran away as fast as he can before I can even say hi.

Now to the topic! What is love? Love is umm… Uh… I didn't really read the dictionary yet, but I think love is where two people have "certain" feelings to each other. Like my parents (Well, yeah they're married), calling themselves with nicknames. I don't know why but some people laugh at it. Whoever is listening to this and laughing about my parents, I'll beat you up. As easy as making mash potatoes.

HAMILTON!

Well, that's Madison and Reagan calling me for knitting… I mean table tennis class! Got to go bye!

**~0~0~0~**

Hey, who left this recorder on, Madison?

Not me! I think its Hammer's.

Well duh, were in his room!

Pssht, I know that. Hey, I have a crazy idea. Why don't we rewind this and listen to what he said.

Sure! Great idea!

**~0~0~0~**

Wow, he's so protective about Mom and Dad, Reagan.

Yeah, but he never mentioned us! Hmph! He only mentioned us on the last part.

Yeah, hey, why don't we answer the question?

Uh, I am not so sure about that, Madison. That's Hamilton's things we shouldn't mess around… Oh, who am I kidding? Let's do this!

**~0~0~0~**

(Madison-Regular and **Reagan-bold)**

Let's start. What is love? **Love is a feeling I always have while dancing. **Sure, Reagan but love for me is **ballet.** Stop interrupting! **Okay, okay sheesh! **As I was saying love is like turning Dan upside down. **That's what love is for you? That's kind of weird. **Yeah I know it's weird but when I do that I feel so free and strong. **Okay… Anyways, love for me is passion for ballet**, yeah right. **Hey stop interrupting! **You did it first! **I did not! **You did too! ** No I didn't! **Yes you did! **Okay, fine! I did it first, can we just please go back to the topic? **Sure. **Now, I forgot what to say! Your turn then, **Finally! I'll just make this short. Love for me is the art of bullying weaker people than us. That's it. **That's it? Well, technically I agree with that. But there's something else to love. **What?** I don't know, ballet? **Well for you, maybe. But not for me! I hate dancing! **Well that's you. Not me. Even though we are twins, we sometimes don't have the same likes and dislikes at times. I'm just saying, love is a feeling you get when you truly like something or even someone. **Oh… So meaning love is a feeling? **Of course it is! It's also an emotion. You know like loving your parents, brother **and sister. **Yes, also sister. **Umm… Reagan is that a tear drop I see? **Umm …Uh, No! I just have water in my eyes. ** You want a hug? **Sure… Hey, wait a minute! This is being recorded! We got to delete this thing before anyone finds out! **Uh oh, hey where are you going? Who are you?

I'm KayeLuv, and I'm bringing back my recorder with me! And posting this in the internet!

**Don't you dare jump out the window!**

Of course I won't jump out the window, that's dangerous. Instead I'll be going down to your kitchen, getting all your Cheetos and casually walk outside the door.

**What? No!**

Bye! Hope you'll buy more Cheetos.

* * *

**Finish! Yes, it's weird I put myself on this chapter. This will be the last part of the characters answering, What is Love? BUT on the next chapter of this story I'll make all the ones who answered this come together! Yey! It will be so fun!**

**Next, in the next chapter I'll be picking THREE of you dear reviewers to be on the next chapter!Those three reviewers have to be reviewing this chapter, not the previous ones. And I have to check if your worthy. Oh and you can repeat joining if you want but I have to think about that one. Hehehe...  
**

**Example: Chapter 7- (3 people)**

** Chapter 8- (another 3 people)**

**So stay tuned! Oh yeah, review?**

**~KL**

**P.S I won't do Jonah and the Starlings. I'm so sorry if your angry! Please do NOT ask why. Okay, review? :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Too many

**Hey guys! It's been a loooong time since I updated this so called story. None of you got the last author's note, so I handpicked some of the reviewers here. **

**Hope you'll like it! UNBETAED.**

**Go on!

* * *

**

_**What is Love?**_

_**By: KayeLuv**_

Chapter Seven: Too many

"Ouch!" Dan said. "What are you going to do with me?"

The mysterious person didn't reply.

"Answer me!" Dan yelled. "I can call the police, you know. And I'll report you for kidnapping!"

Still, didn't answer.

"Who are you?"

Silence.

"I give up," Dan said. "I'll just wait for our destination."

Later on…

They both arrived in front of a mysterious hotel, they went in.

The hotel was simple, beige walls, carpeted floor, and perfect furniture. No big deal. They both walked to a hidden room, the mystery person typed some numbers and a door opened.

"Go in," the mystery person said.

"Okay…" Dan said walking in. When he walked in the room he became shocked.

Amy's here, Nellie's here, the Cobras, and the Holts! Why are they even here?

"Amy! Nellie!" Dan yelled running to the girls. The three hugged.

"Enough with the celebration," the mystery person said, walking in.

"Who are you?" Ian asked.

"I'm…" the mystery person removed the mass. "KayeLuv."

Everyone gasped except for Natalie.

Apparently, she was doing her nails. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" Natalie said still concentrating with her nails.

Everyone nodded.

KayeLuv cleared her throat. "Let me properly introduce myself," she said. "I am KayeLuv, you can all call me, Kaye. I am a fanfiction author and have powers."

"Big whoopee," Natalie said sarcastically rolling her eyes, "another lunatic, Ian."

"I am not a lunatic!" Kaye replied harshly. "I am here for your punishment."

"What do you mean punishment?" Ian and Amy asked in unison.

They both blushed.

Kaye looked at both of them and smirked. _They are meant for each other._

"Your punishment in stealing my recorder," Kaye said. "So, now you have to suffer."

"Why you little-" Natalie said while trying to get something from her Channel bag. "Hey! Where's my dart gun?"

"Looking for this, I suppose?" Kaye said, holding the dart gun in her hands.

"Give that back!" Natalie yelled. "Or I'll sue you for everything you're worth."

"Nuh uh," Kaye said making the dart gun disappear.

"Cool! She really does have powers!" Dan squealed.

"Yeah, I know," she said a matter-of-faclty. "Back to Natalie, I'll give this back to you when all of you listen to something."

"Listen to what?" Natalie asked.

"Listen to this," Kaye pulled out a black recorder.

"Hey, I've seen that recorder!" Dan said.

Everyone agreed.

"That's what Dan shoved onto me!" Hamilton said. Amy and Nellie agreed.

"Well, that's the recorder that mysteriously appeared on my desk!" Ian said.

"Yes and yes," Kaye said. "And all of you-" she smirked. "-recorded here."

Everyone gasped, a lot gasping today except for Natalie.

"I don't care who owns that, or what it did to us," Natalie said. "I just want my dart gun back!"

"Natalie…" Ian glared at Natalie.

Natalie unaffected said, "I see she has your journal."

"What?" Ian said in surprise. "But I locked that in my room… Bloody Marie! She didn't buy a new lock!"

"It's right here," Kaye said,holding the journal so everyone can see. "And so are the others."

"She has my Cheetos!" Nellie screamed.

"S-she has my book," Amy said quietly.

"She has my sewing kit!" Hamilton said. "I mean, uh, Mom's sewing kit? But still, hey!"

Some snickered.

"She has my ballet shoes!" Reagan said.

"She has my moose keychain!" Madison said, angry.

"I don't care about all of your belongings!" Dan yelled. "My Ninja Guiden video game is with her!"

Everyone argued.

"Everyone, settle down! Settle down!" Kaye yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

"So, if you want all your belongings back, you all have to listen to this recordings and whatever else I say," Kaye said evilly.

"You know, Kaye, is it? Yes. You can be a Lucian," Natalie said.

"I am one."

"Oh, then never mind."

"So, about the deal," Ian asked.

"Ah yes, the deal," Kaye said. "First, I need back up."

Then three other girls went in.

"I'm Evanescene456," one girl said, "also known as Eva."

"I'm Lieutenant Evergreen," another one said, "also known as Lt. E. or Evergreen."

"And I'm Sanity Optional," the last one said, "also known as Sanity or Kashi."

"There we go," Kaye said. "Lt. E. will be staying with us _permanently._ While Sanity and Eva will stay here only until the first recording, then another two will replace them."

Everyone nodded.

"Any questions?" Kaye asked.

Ian raised his hand.

"None?" Kaye asked.

Ian raised his hand higher.

"None," Kaye said smirking. "Let's start."

_I have been officially ignored. Never in my life was I ever ignored! _Ian thought. _I hate it here._

"What did you thought, Ian?" Kaye said glaring at him.

"Nothing."

"Good," Kaye said looking back. "First one up is Dan."

"Me?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, you," Kaye said.

"What will you do to me?" Dan asked.

"This," Kaye pressed a button in the recorder and Dan's voice started.

**Hello? Hello, is this thing on? Yeah, there we go! **

Everyone looked confused. And Amy finally spoke, "She's playing what Dan recorded, right Kaye?"

"Good girl, Amy."

Ian looked at Amy, impressed. Amy didn't see.

_Ignored, again? C'mon!_ he thought.

"Shush!" Kaye said to Ian.

**Hello everyone, it's me Dan! **

"You mean, Daniel," Natalie stated while doing her nails, again.

"Quiet, Nat! I want to hear myself!" Dan said.

"Don't call me that."

"So, stop calling me, Daniel!"

"Never."

"Hey Nat!"

"Ugh, fine."

"Yey!"

**Twenty-one years old and proud of it. I'm here today in my awesome ninja headquarters also known as, my room. **

"Bloody idiot…" Ian said. "Still obsessed with ninjas…"

"Hey!" Lt. E. spoke. "He is awesome!"

"Yeah, I am awesome and am not an idiot!" Dan replied. "Thanks for the backup, Lt. E.!"

"No problem," Lt. E. said. "Ninja Master Dan."

Dan eyes widened. "Woohoo! I'm a ninja master, uh huh!"

"Quiet down, Dan!" Kashi/Sanity said. "I'm trying to listen here."

"Sorry."

**It's sunny out, quiet, birds are singing, plants are growing… okay now I sound like a reporter or something. **

"No you don't," Eva interrupted.

"Dan, why did you have to describe the outside?" Hamilton asked.

Dan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay…" Hammer replied.

**Anyways I'm here to talk about a certain topic called, love. Yes, love. **

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! DAN'S TALKING ABOUT LOVE! AND HE'S NOT EVEN THROWING UP!" Lt. E. yelled.

Everyone stared at her except Natalie.

"She's right," Natalie said, not knowing what was being talking about.

Lt. E. stared at her and looked at Kaye for backup, Kaye just nudged at her.

**Maybe it all started when cavemen ruled and dinosaurs existed… **

"Sounds like a good origin, considering love was never thought out thoroughly..." Eva said.

Lt. Evergreen, Kaye and Sanity nodded.

"Kind of true, actually," Ian stated, trying to gain attention but never did.

Everyone ignored him.

_Ignored._

"Ian…" Kaye said, motioning for him to keep quiet.

The Holts snickered.

Ian glared at them.

**Honestly, I'm not so sure when it really started. A lot, and I mean a lot of people don't understand this topic. Even the most intelligent scientists and philosophers don't even understand this certain topic, what I'm about to talk about today. **

"Nuh-uh! Kowalski from The Penguins of Madagascar knows what it is! And I quote: "It's a chemical reaction in the brain inducing bliss, highly addictive," Lt. E. started. "TAKE THAT!"

"Hey, you stole my line!" Kaye said.

Everyone stared at her.

"Never mind," she said then she magically made a bag of Cheetos appear and started eating.

_How vulgar, _Ian thought._ Cheetos? Vulgar._

"I heard that Ian," Kaye said.

Ian flinched.

"Can I have some Cheetos?" Nellie asked.

"Sure," Kaye agreed.

Soon everyone was asking for Cheetos, even Ian and Natalie.

"Here you go," Kaye said. "Here you go."

"Everyone, just go back to your seats," all of them groaned.

Magically, bags of Cheetos were on the clue hunters' laps except for Ian.

"Hey, what about me?" Ian asked.

Kaye didn't reply; everyone snickered.

Ian grumbled.

**Even me, I don't understand this stupid topic Amy keeps on nagging me to think about. Honestly, I don't think I **_**like **_**love. It's so… vulgar! **

"Whoa, big word alert! Since when did your vocabulary grow Dan?" Lt. E. asked, shocked.

"Since I read the Webster dictionary," Dan said, everyone looked surprised. "You know the one with comics in it, the Garfield one."

**Now it's happening Amy's smartness is spreading. This is terrible! I just used a **_**very**_** big word. That was weird. **

"Wow Amy, you are contagious," Dan said jokingly.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"STOP!" Sanity and Eva yelled. "That's enough."

They looked at each other and laughed and did a high-five.

**Anyways, what did love do to us that was bad? Hmm… let's start from the beginning, Gideon and Olivia Cahill? Yup, that's a good topic to start out. **

"What else is there?" Ian asked.

He looked around. _Ignored, _Ian thought.

**Let's see… When Gideon and Olivia met what do you think happened? Maybe, love at first sight or second sight or even third sight. **

"Daniel, I mean, DAN. What is wrong with you?" Natalie asked.

**I'm not Gideon, how should I know. Then or even maybe they started dating, wait, were there dating then? Nah, never mind that. **

"You know, that's not a bad thing to Google..." Lt. E. said.

"I think, there were courtships then or something like that," Kaye answered.

"I agree with Kaye," Eva said.

"Me too," Sanity said. "No but really, I should Google that."

**Then they got married, nothing happened, **_**yet**_**. But when they're children came along things started to get messy. You all know the story. The hunt for the clues, the clue hunting, the clue hunt… Aren't they all the same? Eh, anyways everything started because of G.O (yeah that's right I gave them a nickname).**

Lt. E. was about to say something when Kaye cut her off.

"G.O?" Kaye said stifling a laugh. "Who would name them such a thing?"

"I agree!" Sanity laughed. "Who would make such a thing?"

"Me," Dan said.

Nobody answered.

**Or in other words, love. Because they both had children that fought with each other and so on so forth. Then war, fights and betrayals, more fighting became of that and never would be united. Because of it there were a lot of bloodshed, deaths, murders and crying. What if G.O never got married? Nah, that would be worse. There would be still love on the Earth.**

"Whoa, dude," Nellie said. "Are you going serious on us or something?"

Dan just shrugged. "I don't know."

**Hmm… because of love for the clues and love for Amy and I my parents sacrificed themselves. Sometimes I wish I would be dead right now. **

"You should be," Natalie said, "in Korea."

Amy and Ian blushed.

**But one fateful flaw for that I would never ever discovered… Ninjas! Oh yes, ninjas! With the hai ya! And other hai ya! **

"Yeah, you go Dan!" Evergreen started.

"Go Dan, go Dan!" Kaye chanted.

Kashi and Eva followed. "Dan! Dan! Dan!"

Then the four girls laughed.

**Maybe I should take back what I said, love is something you can cherish for the rest of your lives, nourish it, care for it, now I sound like a gardener. Any who, just remember don't take love for granted. That's all I have to say right now, because I'm going out for lunch with a **_**girl**_**. Yes, a girl. Not Amy! A girl, thanks for listening! Hope you learn something, because I did.**

Everyone went silent.

"You _are _going serious on us, kiddo," Nellie said, shocked. "I thought you were lying then."

"I think I was," Dan said jokingly.

"So does it mean Amy is _not _a girl?" Hammer said, a little frustrated.

"NO!" Amy, Dan, and Ian said in unison.

"Hammer, she is a girl," Dan started.

"But you said-"

"Never mind what I said."

"But-"

"Enough!" Kaye yelled.

The two boys settled down.

"At least that's over," Reagan muttered.

"Anyway, the recording of Dan is over," Kaye started.

Dan cheered.

"So, does that mean we can have our belongings back?" Ian asked.

"No."

Everyone groaned.

"You'll have your chances," Kaye said.

Everyone except Dan, Lt. E, Eva, Kashi, and Kaye shuddered.

"But now, we have to say good bye to Kashi and Eva," Kaye said sadly. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Kashi yelled and went in a peculiar portal.

"Bye everyone, It's been lots of fun!" Eva finished and followed after Kashi.

"Now the good byes are over," Kaye started. "Two new ones will replace them."

"Aww…" Dan said. "I'll miss Kashi… and Eva."

"Nice save," Nellie whispered.

Dan smiled.

"The two new ones' identities are unknown," Kaye said. "You will soon find out, when you come back."

"Next one is, Amy," Lt. E. told them.

Amy groaned.

"See you next time," Kaye snapped her fingers.

"How about our belongings-" Ian shouted but disappeared.

"Ignored," Kaye said, fist bumping with Lt. E.

"So, who are the next two?" Lt. E. asked.

"I don't know, yet. But we will find out soon," Kaye replied.

* * *

**Done! Done! Done! Hope you like it! I actually think it's kind of choppy, if you ask me. Not one of my best.**

**So, do you want to be on Chapter eight just like Kashi and Eva? So, include this in your review, "I want to be in Chapter 8!"**

**You might just get picked! Remember only two spots open! **

**So, I remember the ideas of "Reading The" ideas. You know, reading the –insert 39 Clues book here- So, I kind of twisted mine and made it, instead of Reading The -insert 39 Clues book here- ,the one they're all commenting on, are the recorded recordings in the last few chapters! So, next one is Amy! (It will be in order).**

**Now type in your review, "I want to be in Chapter 8!" now! (If you want to get a spot)**

**~Kaye**


End file.
